Question: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{2a - 4}{4a + 7} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4a + 7$ $ -(2a - 4) = \dfrac{4a + 7}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(2a - 4) = 4a + 7 $ $-10a + 20 = 4a + 7$ $20 = 14a + 7$ $13 = 14a$ $14a = 13$ $a = \dfrac{13}{14}$